


Of Closets and Birthdays

by Aeneid



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki had promised her that it would be a “birthday present that she will never forget”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Closets and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Kagura's birthday. I'm late, but better late than never. I may have probably outdone myself this time, so I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Please heed the warning. Explicit sexual content for this fic. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> I have also taken liberties about how the Yato celebrate birthdays. I hope it's believable enough.
> 
> Lastly, the prompt for this fic was give to me by a friend.
> 
> The prompt goes like this: "Untie me."

A female Yato’s birthday was always celebrated with much fanfare, but her 20th birthday would always be the highlight of her life.

At that age, the female was expected to join the battlefield along with the men to quench their bloodlust, and at that age, she was expected to make her first kill as a woman. No longer considered a child, she was also expected to have a mate as strong as she was so they together could bear strong children.

In Kagura’s case, she might have reached the age of twenty, but she had not done any of the above.

First of all, she avoided the battlefield.

Second, she could never  _ever_  kill anyone, be it an Amanto or a human being.

The last one… well…

She’d rather not comment on that.

On the eve of her birthday, on the second of November, she was well on her way to an onsen resort in Izu Province. Apparently, her Yorozuya family, Snacks Otose, and the Shinsengumi had decided to pitch in together to give her a, according to Gin-chan, “birthday present that she will never forget”.

The female Yato didn’t want to be rude to her dad, or even be snarky about the whole ‘birthday present’ bullshit he spewed. She just decided to accept it, thanked him with fake enthusiasm that probably couldn’t fool anyone, and packed her luggage for a two night accommodation to one of the best  _onsen_   _ryokan_ [1] in Tagata District [2]. Personally, she herself didn’t really give a damn about this whole trip, but everyone  _did_  pitch in for her to be able to go to this trip. Another good thing about this whole trip was that she would be alone and free to do whatever the hell she wanted, which was to simply lie down, think at times, eat, brood some more, and sleep. Sure,  _onsen_  was fun, but she wasn’t in the mood.

But then again, lately, she really wasn’t in the mood to do anything.

The thirty-minute trip from Kabuki-cho to Izu went smoothly. With her backpack on her shoulders, she got down at Atami Station and made the walk to the in. By six in the evening, she had already checked in to the  _ryokan_ , and was led to her room by one of the female attendants. The  _fusuma_  [3] slid open, and the female staff showed her the amenities of the room. From the entrance of the room was the Japanese room where the lady said would be the place where she would be served breakfast and dinner. To the right of the Japanese room was her toilet and bath, and across the entrance was the living room. Next to the living room was her sleeping room, and a closet to keep her items.

What surprised her was that her room was equipped with a private outdoor bath for her use, and somehow, she was happy that Gin-chan really promised her that it was a birthday present she wouldn’t forget. Despite that, however, it wasn’t enough to lift her spirits. As if pouring more salt to her wounds, Atami Town was well-known as a destination for lovers.

… Well, she really didn’t have a lover but…

“Kagura-sama?”

The voice of the attendant snapped her back to reality. “Hmmm?”

“Kondo-sama has asked me to give you this letter after I have showed you the facilities of your room.” She took a folded piece of paper from the sleeve of her kimono. “Your dinner will be served in a while, so please wait for it.”

“Okay then.”

 

 

* * *

Dinner was served, she was stuffed, yet she still was feeling melancholic.

This would sound so damn  _tsundere_  of her, but it wasn’t as if she was  _really_  affected by it. Just a bit.

… Or maybe a whole lot more than she would care to admit.

 _I need a distraction_.

Immediately, she took the letter from the desk in her private room, unfolded it, and read it.

_China-san,_

_I hope you’ll like the gift the Shinsengumi and I are giving to you. We hope that you’ll treasure it._

_You will find the gift stored in the closet of your bedroom. Be careful in opening the closet, as it is fragile._

_Once again, please try and enjoy yourself tonight._

_Happy birthday!_

_-From the Shinsengumi_

Trust the gorilla to try and make her feel better. Through all these years, he really hasn’t changed, save for his stalker-ish ways towards her  _anego_ , who had finally accepted him and were now dating. Shinpachi still hasn’t fully recovered from this sudden change of heart from his  _aneue_ , though day by day, he was trying his best not to be rude to the chief of the Shinsengumi.

_Well, let’s see what you got me._

As she stood up to go over to the closet, it slipped her mind that she had to open the closet door gently, and as soon as she slammed the sliding door sideways, something fell out.

This… had got to be the weirdest yet unique birthday present she had ever received in her entire life.

When she did what they instructed in the letter, she was expecting an expensive  _furisode_  [4] (she was a single, unmarried female, after all), a year’s supply of seasonal fruits (since she did have a very inhuman appetite) or even a girly accessory to commemorate the most important birth year of the female Yato.

Instead, they gave her something really unnecessary and useless.

Lying by her feet was a figure of a human, which made her raise an eyebrow. As carefully as she could, she placed two fingers against the side of the person’s neck, and visibly relaxed when she felt a pulse. As gentle as she could, Kagura turned the person and nearly screamed when she realized that the person was as naked as the day he was born, and was visibly biologically and anatomically male.

Curiously, his wrists and ankles were bound with some rope.

Naked, unconscious, sweaty, and all tied up.

Wonderful. Just… wonder-fucking-ful.

She brushed some of the bangs away from his face, and a closer inspection gave her a hint as to who the mysterious person was.

Oh no.

_Oh hell no._

_ Oh fucking hell no! _

“S-sadist?!” she gasped.

He had… changed. From a teenage Shinsengumi First Division Captain, he looked like a young man now. Twenty-four years old, and still a loyal Captain to the police force, he looked very muscular and fit. His hairstyle was still the same, the trademark short caramel-colored hair that barely reached his nape. Hidden beneath the eyelids were blood-red irises that either showed indifference or mockery, depending on who he was talking to. In her case, she had had a taste of both, and sometimes—

A low moan was heard throughout the room, and she knew he was slowly awakening.

 

 

* * *

A few minutes after her outburst, a groggy moan came from the lips of the bound young man, whose sleepy blood-red irises were now focused on her, who had fallen down the floor in shock. As soon as his mind registered the fact that it was China sitting in front of him, he blinked a couple of times before saying, “… Why are you here?” in his usual arrogant tone. 

She rolled her eyes in response after recovering from the initial shock. “You’re the one who ruined everything.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

She rolled her eyes in response, still glaring at him.

“What the hell is going on?!” upon realization that his wrists were bound, he moved to swing both his legs, but ended up finding out that ropes bound his ankles together as well. “… Fucking hell, what is this?! Untie me!”

“You tell me.” She said in a deadpan voice, the urge to go back to Edo and beat the crap out of the whole police force rising at a very dangerous level. She then held on to the ropes. “And gladly.” Swiftly, she ripped them apart with her bare hands, and did the same with his ankles, all the while trying hard to look away from his nakedness.

“Now get out. You’re ruining my night.” She said, turning away from him

Okita Sougo rolled his eyes. “Seems like you’re in a bad mood. You on your period?”

“Go away and stop ruining my night.” Kagura intoned, ignoring the urge to throw him by his face. “I don’t ever want to see you.”

“Tch. You’re still upset about what happened two years ago? Get real, China. I’m over it.” He taunted.

“I’m over you; does that count?” she retorted, turning to his direction and looking at him straight into the eye. “See? I can look at you directly… and I don’t even blush at the sight of you naked.”

_I’m such a liar._

“That’s ‘cause you’re obviously not a prude.” He shot back. “You’re a pervert.”

She sighed, shaking her head instead. “Just get out.”

“Hell no; you’re the one who should get out, China. I was here first—”

“Gin-chan and the others paid for my accommodation!” she interrupted him angrily. “And this was the room they booked for me, the one with a private bath!”

“So what? I was here first, along with the Shinsengumi and—” at this, his eyes widened, realizing that those idiots had set him up. “Fuck this. Someone’s gonna die right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve been setup.  _Danna_ , your friends… hell, even the Shinsengumi. They planned all of this.”

 

 

* * *

To say that Okita Sougo was pissed was an understatement. 

If he was in front of a mirror right now, his pupils would be dilating from the rage he was experiencing. He didn’t know where to start; to go back to Edo and blast the compound to nothingness with what they did, or torment China further by, as she said, “ruining her night” more. He was torn between the two options, and—

“Sadist, let me ask you something.” She spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.

“What?” he snapped.

“… Did you guys, the Shinsengumi I mean, really stay here before I did…?”

“We were here yesterday. Kondo-san said it was a relaxation trip; guess they had other plans.” He said darkly, vaguely remembering that someone had used a bucket to deal a blow to his head while they were in the public baths.

“… No wonder the old woman at the front desk said that, uhh…” at this, she swallowed nervously.

“That what?”

“… that my… husband was waiting for me.” She shifted her foot uncomfortably, her hands at the hem of her trademark  _qipao_  and black pants.

He sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The prank was going way too far, and this wasn’t funny anymore. Hell, all he wanted was to rest and relax, but here he was, stuck in a room with his most hated person right now. (The list would go back to normal once he gets back to Edo, which would be the whole of the Shinsengumi, Kondo-san included)

“Well, anyway…” Kagura bent down to pick up her backpack. “See ya.”

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Back to Edo. There’s no way I’m staying here with you.” She slid open the  _fusuma_  and had just passed the front desk when the old lady stopped her.

“I’m afraid you can’t go out, young lady.”

“And why not?” she asked, trying to keep the anger out of her tone.

“A young lady going out at night is frowned upon here… and if you are planning to take the train to Edo, there’s been… an incident just now.”

Kagura then stood there for five minutes, listening to the old woman’s story about how an alien life form had suddenly attacked Edo, and because of this incident, all trains bound for Edo were temporarily suspended.

Somehow, she wondered if all this was some kind of punishment, or if some god of sadism found it really funny to fuck up everything on the eve of her birthday. Everything was seriously going wrong: one,  _he_  was here, and the method of which she had found him was just terribly scarring and disgusting (who the hell in their right minds would dare tie him up  _naked_  and then stuff him in a closet?!), and two, she wanted to go back to Edo, but couldn’t. As much as she wanted to stay here and enjoy the privileges, sadist was  _there_.

  _Wait. Why should he ruin my birthday anyway? He’ll only ruin it if I’ll allow him._

If there was one thing that was still reminiscent of the old her, it was her stubbornness not to let anything bother her. To hell with that idiot sadist; she will enjoy her birthday!

 

 

* * *

She saw him raise an eyebrow when he found her removing her shoes. Thankfully for her, he was now clad in a  _yukata_ , and had covered the parts that were, err, needed to be covered. 

“I thought you’d run away.” He said in a snarky tone that she had a hard time ignoring.

“The trains to Edo have stopped ‘cause of some alien invasion.” She shrugged. “I’m taking the guest room—”

“Who says you can take the guest room? I’ll need that room too.” Okita said in his usual deadpan tone.

“Why?”

“‘Cause I said so, and—” just before he could continue with his sentence, she gave him a shrug.

“Fine, whatever.” Kagura slid open one of the closets in the room near the entrance. “I’ll just go Yorozuya-style again. And I won’t bother you. I’ll be staying here for most of the time, and don’t worry, you don’t need to talk to me, ‘cause I don’t wanna talk to you.” She then sat on the divider of the closet, tucked her legs in, and shut the closet.

Thankfully for her, the space was bigger than the one at Gin-chan’s place, and she could lie down without the need to fold her knees. Immediately, she fixed the futon by folding it in half so that the bedding would be able to fit in the closet. Since she knew that the idiot wouldn’t dare open the damn closet, she decided to sleep in her undergarments. She had the privacy, so why the hell shouldn’t she wear what she wanted? Grabbing her bag from the foot of the futon, she then started stripping off her  _qipao_. After placing it inside her bag, she then tried to remove her pants…

… But the damn thing was stuck when she tried to pull it over her butt.

One thing that she found irritating was her sudden growth spurt starting at the age of sixteen. Nearly four years after, she was still growing, and that meant her old clothes wasn’t as loose as she wanted it to be. In her haste to leave for Atami, she had slipped on whatever clothes that was on top of her clothes pile, and she did absent-mindedly remembered that she had a bit of difficulty putting on these pants and—

Ah, crap. She  _did_ eat a lot for dinner, and that was probably the reason why her pants were hard to remove.

At least she had a solution to this problem, and it was to lie on her back and remove it while her legs were dangling in the air.

Kagura then laid on her back… but forgot that the space was quite cramped, and that she was going to hit the door instead of the futon. As soon as her back hit the door, she screamed and went tumbling down the tatami. Her hands were still on the waistband of the pants, which had now slid down to her hips.

“Yes!” she screamed in joy, happy that her pants were cooperating with her. Seconds later, the pants were off, and she was ready to stand up and go back inside her closet when she noticed someone hovering over her. From her point of view from the floor, the image of an upside-down Okita Sougo came to view, and suddenly, she felt conscious of her half-naked state.

… Why did she wear matching lacy underwear today again?

And not only that, but it was the sexiest matching underwear that she owned wherein the panties were pure black lace, and with ribbons on the sides to hold it up. When worn, the front and the back were see-through, which was, well, too sexy to anyone else’s eyes.

And there was no way in hell would she let Okita Sougo see her in these!

“… What the hell are you doing?”

“None of your business, sadist.” She huffed, sitting up with ease. “Going back now.” Using her pants, she covered her chest area, as well as the place between her legs with the pant leg. She slid her butt on the hanging divider, folded her knees and turned to the left, shutting the  _fusuma_  in place.

_Time to take a nap._

Tossing the used pants by her foot and grabbing the pillow near it, she then placed it under her neck and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

 

 

* * *

_What the hell was she wearing?!_

His sanity nearly broke in half as soon as he walked out of his room to check where the loud noise came from, only to see  _her_  in her underwear, the damn bra of hers which looked too small was threatening to show the lower part of her breasts while her underwear… well, he had a hard-on seeing it on her. His vision was perfect, and the damn thing enabled him to see the outline of her—

Okay, the fuck was that all about?

He was supposed to be over this whole business. It had been two years since then, and just when he thought he was already okay, everything came rushing back all because of… that.

What the hell did she do to him now?!

Groaning, he headed over to his room and laid on the futon, feeling the need to relieve himself. Frustration was gnawing him, he was feeling restless, and naked images of her kept flashing in his mind. As much as he wanted to have a cold shower right now, it was difficult to stand up and head over to the bathroom. Sougo had to exit his room if he wanted a bath, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself if ever he got caught. There  _was_  another way to have some kind of relief but… as much as he didn’t really want to do it, he was feeling really uncomfortable right now, and it was either he slept it off, or he did what he had to do. The former was impossible, since flashbacks kept on playing in his head.

China… when did she start looking like a woman anyway…?

He was used to her unkempt appearance that was her trademark look when she was fourteen. Her fashion sense was either a _qipao_ dress or a _qipao_ top, then pants. She was such a tomboy that he regarded her as a male more than a female, and that always led to violent fights wherein they would destroy a building at times, forcing Kondo Isao to apologize to the citizens of Edo for the damages.

But now, she looked like a woman. Her hair was no longer restricted in those hair ornaments, but was now tied in a single bun over her head with a hair ornament to keep it in place. She no longer wore plain clothing, but it was either flashy _qipao_ or a _yukata,_ depending on the season. She was also no longer regarded as ‘that weird Amanto from Kabuki-cho’ but ‘the beautiful female Yato’, which got on his nerves at times, especially if the comments came from the males.

… He hated to admit it, but she was a real beauty, and at times, she haunted his dreams and—

Sighing, he untied the obi around his waist and slipped a hand under his boxers.

Okita knew it was so pathetic of him to be doing this, but it was really uncomfortable sleeping with a hard-on.

He grunted as he run his hand down his shaft, feeling himself twitch as his fingers accidentally brushed the tip. He wasn’t really surprised; it had been way too long since he had done this kind of thing, and his wild imagination right now was conjuring him images of the past, which he really didn’t like to dwell on but…

Sougo gave out a low moan as he fastened his pace, imagining it to be Kagura’s, who used to… help him out whenever he had problems such as this. He could still remember the curious look on her face when he told her about this  _secret maneuvering_  that males do, and immediately, she asked, “How do you do that?”

He remembered fighting off the embarrassment when she had persistently asked him to show the ‘secret maneuvering’ to her in his room. Several minutes after her nagging, he found himself unzipping his pants and showing to her his erect manhood, which made her as red as the top she wore. After recovering, he then, to his embarrassment yet again, showed her how he relieved himself whenever he had dirty thoughts (something that he couldn’t admit to her, since  _all_  of them were about her), but not before she interrupted him, saying that she wanted to help him.

Needless to say, he was at her mercy several minutes later, and he had ruined her top with the stains because of that. Good thing she didn’t really mind it, and even suggested that the next time it happened, she should just take off her top as not to get it dirty.

Sometimes, he loved the way her innocent mind worked to his advantage.

“K-Kagura…” he moaned softly, remembering the way she had innocently licked the head when she tried to use her mouth for the first time. It was boring, she told him, to keep using the hands, so for that day, she wanted to use her mouth to help him out. He nearly doubled over from shock at her blatant suggestion, but managed to exude calmness and indifference and simply shrugged, telling her, “Do as you like.”

Honestly, he couldn’t remember anymore how their relationship changed from ‘rivals-who-beat-the-crap-out-of-each-other’ to ‘rivals-with-benefits’. It might have something to do with China, or with him, but right now, thinking about it was the farthest thing from his mind.

A change in pace, and he bit on his lip to contain his moans.

_Kagura._

He remembered the first time they had sex, which was far from romantic. On the contrary, it was uncomfortable for both of them, for it was both their first time, and they had done more insults that foreplay (her insulting him for being such a cherry boy and him insulting her because she was just so damn flat). Despite that, however, it was still memorable for him, remembering the feeling of being inside her and—

That memory was enough for him to climax rather hard, as he found himself shaking from the after-effects, most of his come landing on his abdomen. His legs were twitching, his torso was shaking, and even his hands, after removing them from boxers, were shaking.

 _… I made a mess_.

His boxers and his hands were sticky with come, and immediately, he wiped his right hand on the fabric of his underwear. He then took it off and proceeded to wipe his torso clean, careful that it wouldn’t stick on the  _yukata_. It would be hell trying to explain to the laundry service of the  _ryokan_  why it smelled like the fabric stain remover, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself further. He felt so pathetic jacking off over the girl whom he used to have a sexual relationship with, and was also one room and a closet away from where he was.

It sucked that his plan to have her sleep in the same room as him backfired when he told her that he needed the living room as well. She didn’t even put up a fight, which was weird, since he knew very well that she was the type to pick a fight with him over anything.

Where the hell was his old China?

He really wanted her back.

Tossing away his used boxers, he fixed his yukata and positioned himself comfortably before falling asleep.

_Kagura…_

 

 

* * *

At eleven-thirty in the evening, Kagura was awake, and had a difficult time going back to sleep. Times like these, she went out to have a short walk around Kabuki-cho and when the urge to sleep was there, she would go back to the Yorozuya and sleep once more. In this case, she wouldn’t be able to walk around the area as she was not familiar with it, and she was itching for a soak. 

First, she had to make sure that the idiot in the main room was asleep, and that he would continue to sleep until she was done with her soak. He wasn’t exactly a heavy sleeper, so there might be a chance that he would wake up and tell her to get the hell out of  _his_  private open-air bath.

Well, if he wanted a fight, she’ll give him one.

Quietly, she slid open the closet door and headed to the toilet to try and look for a yukata. The changing room in the bathroom had one for her, and hurriedly, she wore it, careful not to let it trail on the floor. From the main room, she headed off to the living room and stripped there, knowing that there were no lockers to put her clothes on. All she had was a towel wrapped around her body, which she would hang on the sides of the  _onsen_. Even if it was a private bath, she was still considerate of her roommate. Besides, he shouldn’t know that she was using  _his_  private  _onsen_.

Sighing, she headed to the  _onsen_  through the living room, which she was thankful for, since she  _did not_  want to go inside his room just to get to the private  _rotenburo_  [5]. In there, she stripped naked, got one of the bathing stools and began to rinse herself. Just so she’ll be squeaky clean, she rinsed twice and made sure that she completely got rid of the soap and shampoo on her body. Carefully, she stood up and headed over to the small  _onsen_ , sighing as the hot water soothed her aching legs. She didn’t want to admit it, but it was difficult to sleep in the closet, and as a result, her legs and hips hurt so much. She was tempted to swallow her pride and ask the idiot sadist if she could at least sleep in the main room, but knew that he’ll probably ask for the impossible before allowing it to happen.

Gritting her teeth angrily, she lowered herself in the bath until the water reached below her nose.

It was just fan-fucking-tastic that the most important birthday of her life had to be ruined by  _him_.

Just when did he start becoming an ass?

Oh wait, he was already an asshole ever since they first met.

… But he toned it down for her when they had this… casual relationship.

She called it ‘casual’ in a sense that they weren’t really dating, yet they were… imitating what lovers did.

It all started when she was seventeen, and most girls her age were either dating, or had boyfriends. She herself didn’t really understand this whole ‘dating’ and ‘romance’ concept, so when she asked Gin-chan about it, she ended up getting lectured instead of getting the answer that she sought. She wouldn’t dare ask  _anego_ , nor Shinpachi, the resident cherry boy of their family (besides Gin), and so, during one of her ‘duels’ with sadist, out of the blue, she asked him a question.

_“Hey, will you be my boyfriend?”_

_The question obviously caught him off-guard, for he stopped mid-swing, and instead got a kick to the face. “China, that was low of you to distract me.” He growled, rubbing his sore cheek._

_Distracting him at that very moment was the farthest thing from her mind, but heck, she had to know. “So, will you?”_

_“What’s with the question?!” he asked._

_“Most of my friends have boyfriends… and I want one too.” She said it so innocently that Okita Sougo raised an eyebrow at her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“… Why me?”_

_“‘Cause Gin-chan refused to be my boyfriend and said that I shouldn’t bother anymore trying to look for a boyfriend ‘cause he’ll just make mincemeat out of the guy.” She told him._

_“Forget it. I’m not gonna be your substitute boyfriend just because_ danna _refused you.” He told her._

_“I don’t like Gin-chan that way! I like—” she swallowed, stopping herself before she could even reveal her deepest secret. “I mean, I just wanna know how it feels to have a boyfriend!”_

_He stopped to ponder for a while before speaking once more. “Why bother going through that hassle when you can have a casual relationship instead?”_

_“What’s a casual relationship?” she asked._

_“This isn’t the time or place to explain… I’ll meet you by the river in the afternoon.”_

_They did meet that afternoon, and he proceeded to explain what a ‘casual relationship’ was in the simplest way possible. According to him, he had to ‘dumb it down’ for her, to which she replied with a punch in the arm before thinking and contemplating what he had just said._

_If that meant that she could have someone in her life without the need to commit herself to that guy, then what was the whole point of love? This confused her greatly, so she asked sadist about it. His expression to her question looked like he wanted to laugh at her, to which he did._

_“What part of ‘casual relationship’ did you not understand?” he asked exasperatedly. “I already told you that it’s a relationship of convenience.”_

_“But what’s the point of having a boyfriend if there’s a relationship of convenience?”_

_“Obviously, China, the person wants to sample every damn thing, or in this case, go out with as many people as possible.”_

_At this, she made a face. “Ummm, okay…?” truthfully, she still did not fully understand everything, but at least she felt enlightened._

_This whole love thing… really was for adults._

_Despite that, she wouldn’t be discouraged._

_“So… wanna have a casual relationship with me?”_

_She was surprised that he agreed to it so easily. Kagura had asked him a lot of times why he agreed, the answer to her question an icy glare from him. The third time she did, he gave her a cold shoulder for the whole week until she confronted him with physical attacks. Even after they had set the ground rules, he still wouldn’t tell her why he said ‘yes’ so easily to their setup._

_As for her…_

_Well, rejection hurt the first time, especially when he told her ‘no’._

_If he didn’t want a relationship, then she was fine with this one. It sounded so damn cliché, and maybe even too soap opera-ish, but heck, as long as she could get close to the guy she liked, it was fine. At least they had established the good ol’ rule of ‘no falling in love’, which was fine with her, since it_ was _a relationship of convenience or, as sadist called it, a_ fling.  _Sure, she had always liked sadist when they were younger, and despite the fact she tried to convince herself that nothing good will happen if she let herself go on with her longing, he offered her a safer choice with a ‘fling’. At least her emotions and, to some extent, her heart would be safe._

_Wrong._

_Six months into the relationship, she fell for him._

_The stupid_ josei manga _were right: it really was difficult to separate love and sex._

_At first, she really didn’t panic; heck, she even bought one of those female magazines and consulted it, reading whatever she can to be able to do some damage control with both her emotions and her heart. Unfortunately, the advice that the magazine gave her was impossible to achieve, which involved her being miles away from him, only seeing him whenever she would drop by in town, then move on._

_She_ could _do that if she wasn’t living on Earth, but she did promise herself that when she got stronger, that would be the time she would join her Papi. Right now, she was still considered a novice by her clansmen, and would be obliterated in seconds. If she wanted to leave and join Umibouzu soon, she would have to start her training._

_However, she was lazy, a bit unmotivated, and… well, distracted._

_Training wasn’t a priority right now, all because she was too busy with her job in the Yorozuya and her secret meetings with sadist, who, in her opinion, was indifferent to this whole setup and the only one keeping his end of the bargain. She didn’t want to come clean with him regarding her lapses, for they had agreed on paper that if emotions started to come into play, it would immediately render their contract null and void. Idiot her then decided to go through with this whole setup until…_

_Until she turned eighteen._

_On her eighteenth birthday, right after they had sex, she told him that she wanted to break it off._

_“You’re bored already?” he asked her in his deadpan tone._

_“… You could say that.” She mumbled, unable to meet his eye._

_“Eight months, and you got bored. What does that tell you?”_

_“… Are you implying something?” she asked in a rather calm voice._

_“Not insinuating anything.” He shrugged. “Well, you were a good laid, I’ll give you that.”_

_Her cheeks burned at his crudeness, but knew that it was a trademark of his. Hell, he_ did _comment something similar to her when they were younger, about eggs dripping down her_ qipao _, and he asked if she was ovulating that day. “Whatever, sadist.” She said, hastily putting on her clothes. “And you were terrible in bed every single time.”_

_“… Are you implying that—” before he could even finish his sentence, she interrupted him quickly._

_“Yes, I am.”_

_Hell, it was a lie, but she was so pissed at what he said that she would say just about_ anything _to topple down that stupid pride and ego of his._

_He shrugged in reply. “None of my business. See you around, China.”_

_And that was the last time she saw him._

Now that she thought about it, her encounters with him after their fling were rare; if ever they did have a chance encounter, he completely acted as if she did not exist, and she tried to do the same, though she stole glances every now and then. It was quite obvious that something had happened between the two of them, but no one would dare ask why. Her Yorozuya family knew she was frequently feeling melancholic, but they also didn’t ask why. She knew they had their guesses, but they had no idea regarding the full story.

Sighing, she raised an arm above the water and noticed that her skin was starting to wrinkle. Grabbing the towel that laid flat on the sides of the pool, she stood up and wrapped it around her torso. Both her feet were now out of the pool, and she was ready to get back to the living room when she saw a figure making its way towards her.

_Crap._

_CRAPCRAPCRAP._

Okita Sougo, in his full naked glory (seriously, what the hell is it with him and being naked today?!), was walking towards the shower area of the private  _rotenburo_ , and alarm bells in her head started ringing. Panic had set in to her system, and she tried to make a run for it, as she did not want him to see her. Unfortunately for her, her mind forgot the fact that running around in the  _onsen_ , whether it was a public or a private one, wasn’t the best thing to do in the world.

Two steps were all it took for her to slip and fall down on her ass.

“OWWW!”

 

 

* * *

Sougo looked down immediately when he heard a thud, and to his shock, he saw the person whom he had been, err, dedicating his seminal fluids to. 

And for the love of all the gods in the Samurai Country, must they torment him further?

Hell, what he was witnessing right now was something that could never top what he saw tonight, as well as events that happened during their fling.

Seeing her on her back, towel askew but still covering her breasts was okay but…

… Her legs were spread apart upon impact, the towel she had on was too short and…

Well, she was flashing something that he really wasn’t supposed to see, so he turned his head away, thankful that his earlier activity had rendered him unable to sport an erection. It would really be embarrassing on his part if she found out that she still affected him in more than one ways. Recovering from the initial shock, he walked over to where she was, the modesty towel now covering the lower front part of his body. “China, you alright?”

“… My butt hurts…” she moaned. “I think it’s bruised.”

 _… I am not gonna check that_. Clearing his throat, he asked again, “Anything broken?”

“I’m good.” She replied immediately. “But I think I twisted my ankle… and my upper back hurts.”

Using his free hand, he made her sit up for a bit to check for any injuries. “… A bruise is forming. You’ll need to get back to the  _onsen_ to ease the pain.”

“Oh, okay.” Using her left foot, she then stood up and was about to hop back on the pool when he caught her by the torso. “W-what now?”

“… Seriously, China, use your brain. Take off that towel.” At her glare, he rolled his eyes. “Obviously, you need to get naked to get back to the pool. I’ve already seen everything, so why hide it?”

“For modesty’s sake.” She spat.

“Modesty won’t get you anywhere, so either you curl up in pain or you soak up.”

“Fine.” She said, throwing the towel at the side of the pool. “Now go away.” Slowly, she grabbed on to the sides of the pool in an attempt to get in without his help, but to her surprise, he carried her in his arms. When he got to the pool, he slowly made his way to the place where the bather could sit, careful not to make splashes, and laid her down so she could sit.

“T-thank you…” she mumbled it so quietly that he simply rolled his eyes in response, heading off to a spot as far away as possible from her. When he did find a spot, it was directly across from where she sat, and he sat down as well, sighing deeply.

It was time for him to relax.

 

 

* * *

This was really awkward for the both of them.

They were not lovers, nor were they family (the thought of it made her skin crawl), yet here they were, facing each other, and sharing the private open-air bath. Silence made everything all the more awkward, and she wanted to fill in the silence by opening up a very safe topic, but knowing him, he would just shoot her down.

… It really was difficult, their situation. She thoroughly did not think over the consequences of her actions, and now, payback’s a total bitch.

Just when she was about to give up, an idea had hit her.

Sure, it wasn’t the best of ideas, but at least it could help clear the tension between them. Taking a deep breath, she spoke up.

“… Okita.” She said, addressing him by his last name.

That caught his attention immediately. “China, you called me by my last name, and not sadist. Is everything alright with you, or did you bang your head against the rocks?” he taunted.

She ignored his sarcasm. “Listen, I wanna tell you something—”

“Not interested to hear it.” Was his immediate reply, but she was undeterred by his rudeness.

“—and it’s okay if you don’t listen. At least I’ll be able to say my piece.”

Clearing her throat, she began to speak. “Despite what you think, I’ve never been with any guy except you. I only said yet to that ‘cause I’m too much of a coward to even try and confess my feelings for the person I like. Heck, he’s too difficult to handle, period—”

“So what, you decided to settle for me instead just because he’s unattainable?”

She smiled to herself, glad that he was listening. “… He was already unattainable in the first place. I didn’t even bother anymore—”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause he has this habit of shooting down people whenever he feels like it?” she shrugged. “That’s his nature; why should I force myself to something I know would backfire? That would be totally masochistic of me to do so. From the start, I knew it was hopeless with him, so I… I decided to have a fling instead.”

“… And you’re telling me this just so you want to inform me?”

“Fine, I’ll get to the point. I’m sorry if I made you think that the only reason I broke it off was because you were lacking in the bedroom aspect. I was stupid enough to do that—”

“Damn right.” He muttered.

“—and what sucks is that I violated the agreement by falling for you, and, well, fuck you for doing this to me!” at this, she was glaring at him with angry azure eyes. “I’ve liked you ever since, and the first instance I ask about relationships, you shot me down. Hell, if that was the case, then fine, I’ll just be content with that fling status. So damn martyr of me to even consider it; I should’ve listened to you the first time and ran away as fast as I could in the opposite direction.”

“Then, do you regret it?” suddenly, she felt alarmed that he asked her that question in all seriousness. “Do you regret everything, China?”

“Which answer do you want? The rational side of me, or the emotional side?”

“Whichever.” He said.

“I would give you a huge ‘FUCK YOU!’ right now, but let’s face it: there’s no room for logic in this conversation.” She sighed. “Short answer: no, I do not regret—”

Kagura was suddenly interrupted by a bold kiss on the lips, which had rendered her speechless as soon as he pulled away from her.

“Final question: do you regret everything?”

She couldn’t trust herself to speak, so she shook her head instead, and immediately, sadist, grabbed her by the waist, lifted her and began to kiss her neck. “W-woah, woah, woah, what the hell is going on—”

“Didn’t you just confess that you like me?” the look of disbelief on her face nearly made him falter, but he stood his ground. “You did say something along the lines of you violating the agreement because you fell for me.”

“… Yes, I did say that.” She said, feeling her cheeks burn from embarrassment. “What’s that gotta do with your sudden assault?”

“For once, you should use your head to think, China.” He tsked before capturing her lips once again. “Obviously, this is my reply to your confession.”

 

 

* * *

He wasted no time heading out of the  _onsen_  and straight into the shower area with Kagura in his arms. Immediately, Sougo grabbed one of the stools and sat down, unceremoniously dropping her in his lap, his free hand going immediately between her legs. She gasped when she felt his fingers tracing the line of her slit and turned red when he slipped a finger inside her. At least he had been considerate of her, making sure that she was ready. She had heard stories wherein the men just did what they wanted, and the women just bore the pain but…

Despite him being a sadist, underneath that façade…

“What are you thinking of right now?” he asked huskily, sending shivers down her spine. The familiar bedroom voice of his was back, and she hated to admit it, but she found it… really arousing.

Of course, she would rather die than admit it. “Just that… my 20th birthday turned from shitty to memorable…” she sighed when he slipped a second finger inside her, feeling the all-too familiar sensation nostalgic. Ever since they broke it off, she dared not touch herself, scared that the emotions that she buried deep inside her would awaken, and she would long for him. “And… well… ahh…” she moaned when he had hit the right spot, which made him smirk.

“Seems like you’re ready. Sit on me.” He commanded.

“What’s with that tone?” she snapped.

“What, you lie down on the floor with that huge bruise on your back?”

She nearly forgot about that injury of hers. “… Oh.”

He rolled his eyes. “Idiot.” Instead of retaliating with words, she kissed his cheek instead. “… What the hell was that all about?” Kagura nearly laughed out loud when she saw his pale complexion slowly turn pink.

“Nothing.” She said before plunging herself against his manhood.

 

 

* * *

They ended up having sex in the private  _rotenburo_. 

Kagura blushed thinking about how weird it would have been if, in the heat of the moment, they were in the public  _onsen_. She knew it was “forbidden”, but not really strictly enforced, so as long as you clean up after. She had heard stories of it growing up, for in Kabuki-cho, it was impossible to not know at least several dirty stories.

“You’re thinking about something dirty again.” Okita commented, smirking at her. They had settled by the washing area where he had grabbed one of the bathing stools, sat on it, and she on his lap, snuggling against his chest. Immediately after the deed, they ended up washing

“Fuck you.” She said, swatting the back of her hand against his chest.

“So soon? I’ll need rest first, China. Why are you so eager?” he chuckled, watching her face slowly turn red from embarrassment. “You sure are red.”

“Hmph!” she huffed, glaring at him. “I’m going back.” Thanks to her Yato abilities, the pain in her ankle was nearly gone, and she could probably walk back to the rooms without the need for him to carry her, like what he did when they had done the deed.

“Not gonna happen.” He said, placing both his arms on her shoulders and at the back of her knees. “I haven’t given you your birthday present yet.”

“Oh? And that is?”

“You’ll see.” Was all he said.

Sougo pushed the glass door open using his back and immediately let her down. “Wait a while, we’ll need to dry up.” He headed to the bathroom to grab the remaining towel and tossed it at her side. “Where’s your  _yukata_?”

“I left it at the living room.” As soon as she said those words, he opened the  _fusuma_  that connected the two rooms. She spotted her  _yukata_  on the floor, but Okita grabbed the  _obi_  and made his way to her, a predator-like glint reflecting in his blood-red eyes.

 _What the hell?!_  “U-Umm… what the hell are you planning…?”

“Obviously, I need to tie up the birthday present. Lie down.”

“W-w-w-w—”

“China, for the love of— seriously, just do it. I’m not gonna do anything to endanger you.”

“Fine.” Down she went on the futon, though she was on her knees. “Now what—”

Swiftly, she found her wrists bound together with the use of the obi, and just before she could scream at him, he used the other obi (where the hell did he get another one?!) to bound her mouth. “Mphgfff!”

“Shh.” He scowled, grabbing one of her breasts. “Be quiet, or you won’t get to enjoy your present.”

_… This is definitely not the one I’m used to._

Okita knew she wasn’t flat, but at the age of twenty, her body had turned out remarkably well. She had fully blossomed into a woman,  _his woman_ , he added arrogantly, and he was content to know that in-between the two years they have had no contact, she had turned into a recluse, and was not seeing any other guy.

All the more reason for him to ‘reward’ her handsomely for her efforts.

He flicked his tongue roughly at her nipple, earning a muffled scream from her, which made her smirk. At least he still got it, and was still making her moan. Pinching the other one, he pressed the two mounds of flesh with his hands, rubbing both of his thumb over her areola and nipples. “Well, this really isn’t what I had in mind, but hell, if it makes you moan…” he frowned when he saw her shocked look. “What? I’m not that selfish. Just ‘cause I’m an S doesn’t mean I’m an S all throughout… well, maybe in bed at times.” At this, he sighed. “Damn it, I’m rambling.”

She felt him lower her on the futon, her back pressing against the soft mattress. He pressed his lips against her clothed lips, and another to her neck before trailing his tongue between her breasts… lower… and then…

 _‘I-is he gonna do… what I think he’s gonna do!?’_  immediately, Kagura panicked, not wanting him to do something so intimate. Sure, they’ve done the deed a couple of times, but for him to go down on her was something shocking. This may be the equivalent on what she did to him at times, but this one was so… so—

Immediately, she closed her legs, trapping his head in the process.

“China, calm down.” He said, slapping her thigh lightly so she would let him go. “Heck, if you think I’m doing it so badly, feel free to kick me and I’ll stop. Got it?”

Kagura was unsure, but found herself nodding.

“Good.” He said. “Oh, you know… earlier, when you slipped, you flashed this part of yours to me. I’ve had a good look.”

Can the floor swallow her now?

She really wanted to die from embarrassment.

“… And right now, I want a good look at it before I do what I intend to do.”

The female Yato felt his fingers spread her labia apart, and felt her face grow hot. What the hell was he thinking, doing all sorts of embarrassing stuff to her?! She squeaked when she felt him tracing her intimate area, and moaned louder than she intended to when he brushed against her clitoris.

“You’re getting wet.” He remarked, rubbing her slowly, as if to tease her. “I wonder how you’ll react if…”

 _‘If…?’_  her train of thought broke as soon as she felt something warm brush against her slit, and with her arms pressed against her chest, she saw him… using his mouth on her—

She was stunned, to say the least. As much as she wanted to kick him and yell at him for even thinking of doing such to her, Kagura lost the feeling of her legs. Pleasure simply overwhelmed her senses, and she found herself yelling against the gag. Somehow, she was thankful for what he did, or she would have disturbed the other guests who were probably sleeping in their rooms. Another lick made its way to her labia, and she knew that she couldn’t hold back anymore.

The pressure in the lower part of her body was building up, and the more she twisted in the futon, the more desperate his actions became, even spreading her thighs as far apart as possible while he exposed her sex further, lapping up her come.

Slowly, her mind was going blank, and she let herself go.

“S-Sougo…” she moaned before she gave in to a much-needed release.

Her inner thighs were soaked, she felt tired and—

Okita immediately untied the obi from her wrists and her mouth, giving her an open mouth kiss, which she eagerly returned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You taste weird.” She remarked after they pulled apart, gasping for air.

“That’s how you taste.” He smirked, causing her to blush once more. “Hate to admit it, but I’m addicted to it. Can I try again, birthday girl?”

She slapped him on the arm in retaliation.

“Stupid sadist.” She said, feeling her cheeks grow warmer at the thought of him going down on her the second time. “If you wanna try again, then you’ll have to do me properly first.” She said before all courage left her.

This was her one and only chance to be bold, and what better way to challenge him than to  _demand_  that she be fucked  _properly_  and  _thoroughly_?

This stunned him into silence. “… Did you just say—”

“Yes, I did. Now do it, you stupid idiot, before I change my—” in three seconds flat, she was on her back, Okita Sougo placing his hands over her wrists.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, China, ‘cause the one in the  _rotenburo_  wasn’t enough—” Kagura then pushed herself up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Same goes for me. Now, will you  _properly_  and  _thoroughly_  screw me?”

She was cut off by a rough kiss on her lips, and him slowly entering her, his fingers spreading both her thighs and lower lips to accommodate him. Kagura knew her body still wasn’t used to him, as well as his size (she had to admit, he himself had some growing up done), but this familiar sensation was something she had missed so much, and, she had to admit, the hunger she felt for him wouldn’t die down anymore.

She wanted more.

“Kagura.” He grunted before sliding back into her.

The pressure was building up inside her again, and with each thrust, she felt him try to plunge himself deeper into her, even if he was at the hilt already. “S-Sougo…” she sighed.

“… You called me by my name.” he said in-between thrusts, he himself unable to think straight. Okita, too, was nearly at his limit.

“I-I did… the first time was when you… well, when you went down…” she said, unable to meet his gaze from embarrassment.

“Look at me when you say it.” He placed both hands on the sides of her face and stared back at her. “And say it properly. ‘I screamed out your name when I orgasmed earlier’.”

“I-I screamed out your name when I o-orgasmed… e-earlier.” She said, looking at him in his eyes.

“Say it clearly without stuttering.”

“I screamed out your name when I orgasmed earlier.” She said, nearly faltering when Okita began to fasten his pace, thrusting into her harder than before. Immediately, she covered her mouth with both her hands to cover up the scream that was threatening to come out of her. The buildup was making her dizzy with excitement and the intensity of his actions was making her heart beat like crazy.

She screamed out his name as she felt her legs twitch from the aftereffects of the orgasm she had just experienced, and her heart rate was trying to catch up with her breathing. Several minutes later, Sougo grabbed her, lifting her from the futon, and hugged her tightly as he himself came inside her.

For once, Gin-chan had been right.

Her 20th birthday was memorable.

It really was the “best birthday present she will never forget.”

However…

Sleep was claiming her, and the last words she heard from him… she wasn’t sure if she heard it right…

But it sounded something like, “Marry me, Kagura.”

 

 

* * *

“Hey, I have a… question.” 

It was the morning of her birthday, and both of them were sitting in the biggest area of the room, having breakfast. They had managed to get themselves dressed before the female attendant entered their room with their breakfast set. While Kagura heartily devoured hers, Sougo ate very little and was content with having just tea. When the dishes have been cleared out, and she was sure that the female attendant wasn’t at the door anymore, she spoke up.

“What?” Okita asked, sipping his tea.

“… Did you just ask me to marry you last night?”

Immediately, he turned red, nearly choking on his tea in the process. She knew that if he tried to deny it, the redness of his face would betray him. “… So you heard it—”

She shrugged. “… Did you mean it?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t serious.” He said sarcastically, which she ignored.

“… It’s so sudden—”

“Nah, not really. I’ve been meaning to ask two years ago when you turned eighteen, but you broke it off—”

“Wait, wait, hold up. WHAT?!” she screeched at him, her azure eyes shocked with disbelief. “I-I didn’t—”

“Hell, I even asked  _danna_  for his permission, even your father… and before I could even ask, you wanted out.” He put down his tea cup and sighed.

“… Why?”

“ ‘Why’? Obviously, China, I have feelings for you—”

“But why did you reject me when I asked you—”

“About becoming your boyfriend?” he snorted. “Why should I settle for just  _that_ when I know I’ll only get sexually frustrated in the end, when you’ll fend off my advances?”

She glared at him, knowing that he  _did_  hit a nerve. “Then why did you easily agree to the ‘casual relationship’ status?!”

“So it’ll be easier for you to fall for me, China. It’s that simple.” Trust him to say the biggest revelations in his usual deadpan tone. “Add to that, you won’t be able to hit me whenever I make a move, since it was clearly agreed by both of us that it will be a  _strictly_  physical relationship. It was a gamble, since I wasn’t sure if you were seeing any other guys, but I guess it paid off in the end.”

He knew he shocked her into silence.

He never was the type to let people know how he really felt, and he was rarely truthful towards anyone. Him baring his thoughts to her was very new to him, and he was unsure if it would all work out. Sougo hoped that it would, since this was the first time since he gave so much of himself for someone else. Back then, it was only his sister who had mattered to him, and when she was gone, he turned into a recluse, never giving, only taking, until China came to his life.

“… Last question…? Can I…?”

He didn’t give out his acknowledgement, but she asked anyway. “When did you… when did you… have feelings for me…?”

“On the year you turned sixteen.” He said bluntly. “Anything else—” Sougo was immediately cut off when she grabbed him by the collar of his yukata and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Oi China, that wasn’t nice, interrupting me in the middle of—”

“It’s a ‘yes’.”

“Huh?”

“I’m saying ‘yes’ to your proposal, idiot.” She said.

“Well, that was quick. I thought I was gonna get beaten up to oblivion before you’d give me an answer.” He shrugged. “As long as you’ve said yes, there’s no turning back.”

“I never back down from my word.” She said in all seriousness.

“Good.” Immediately, he swept her in his arms, carrying her towards their room.

“W-what the hell are you planning?!” Kagura screeched.

“Let’s start with Souichirou [6].” He smiled so handsomely at her before his eyes turned lustful. “And let’s hope it’s a little girl for the second and third, ‘cause I won’t stop until I have a third daughter in my arms.”

“EH?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] onsen ryokan – traditional Japanese inns that have hot spring facilities.  
> [2] Tagata District – during the Edo period, this was the district where Atami Town was located.  
> [3] fusuma – traditional sliding doors that divided the rooms.  
> [4] furisode – swinging sleeves type of kimono worn by women who turned 20 (the legal age in Japan) during their Seijin no Hi (Coming of Age Day). It’s a very expensive kimono.  
> [5] rotenburo – outdoor bath  
> [6] Souichirou – the running gag in the show. Gintoki calls Sougo this, but in this fic, he was referring to their future child whom he will name ‘Souichirou’. Inspiration was taken from an done by a Pixiv artist who had taken great pains to draw the whole Okita family.


End file.
